


Opening Scene, Season 6 - Episode 1: Take 4

by Teeelsie



Series: Misery Loves Company [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Happy ending - I swear!, M/M, No actual spoilers for S6E1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if season 6 starts with Steve and Danny waking up in bed together, snuggled up to each other, after Kono and Adam’s wedding? </p><p>Yet another version of the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Scene, Season 6 - Episode 1: Take 4

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - this one has a happy ending, I promise! This should be the last part of this series - thanks for indulging me. : ) 
> 
> The 4 fics in this series are each stand-alone, but they are all really meant to be read as one - or together - to catch the common threads.
> 
> And thanks KippyVee!

 

 

Danny sits alone surveying the crowd from his seat at a table on the edge of the lawn. He can hardly believe things turned out so well – not after the shitstorm they had faced in the last 24 hours. Well, thank God for happy endings - at least someone got one - and it couldn’t have happened to a better person. He gets lost in his thoughts as he watches Kono dance with her father, thinking about Grace and the day – far, far in the future - that he’ll be forced to do the same thing. His mind starts to spin with the inevitable internal tirade against Grace ever growing up and leaving home, when his thoughts are interrupted by a hand clasping his shoulder.    

 

“Mind if I join you?” Steve asks.

 

Danny looks up at him and snorts. “Since when do you ever ask?”

 

Steve shrugs. “I don’t know… I just thought maybe you wouldn’t want company.”

 

“Well, you know what they say… misery _loves_ company, babe.” Danny gestures to the chair beside him.

 

Steve gives Danny a sympathetic smile and sits down, leaning back and relaxing, and immediately stretching his arm out and resting it on the back of Danny’s chair.

 

“So, how’re you doing?” Steve asks gently.

 

“Um, about as well as you, probably.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Chin told me about Cath.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“Yeah… So? How are _you?_ ”

 

“Way to deflect there, buddy. Anyway, I’m fine. Catherine and I were over a long time ago. This was just us finally having a chance to say good-bye.” He shrugs and takes a long pull on his beer.

 

Danny gives him a discerning look and decides that he’s probably telling the truth. He nods and takes a drink of his own beer. They sit in comfortable silence watching the rest of the party-goers enjoy the happy occasion.

 

“So… Rachel…” Steve starts tentatively.

 

But Danny interrupts him. “No – stop. Can we please not talk about that tonight? I just… I want to just… enjoy Kono’s moment.”

 

“Sure, Danno. Sorry.”

 

“No… it’s okay… I’m sure I’ll want to talk about it eventually, just… not now.”

 

“Yeah, I get it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So, what about Melissa?”

 

Danny turns and gives Steve an incredulous look. “ _Seriously?_ ”

 

Steve shrugs sheepishly.

 

“If I don’t want to talk about Rachel, _why_ would I want to talk about Melissa?”

 

“Okay, so… you don’t want to talk. Is that what I hear you saying?” Steve hides his smile behind his beer bottle.

 

Danny glares at him for a few seconds and then his face softens; somehow even when he feels his worst, just being with Steve seems to make him feel better. Danny sighs and turns back toward where the remaining small group of people are dancing and having fun. “It’s like you said, I guess. It was over a long time ago, and we just got around to saying good-bye.”

 

Steve sighs as well. “How come we can’t ever seem to get it right?”

 

“I don’t know… ‘cause we keep picking the wrong people, I guess,” Danny says, glancing back at Steve.

 

There is a moment, then… when everything seems to go completely still, and the atmosphere seems electric. They stare at each other, neither of them blinking, neither of them breathing, each waiting for the other to say something. The moment seems to go on interminably, and then a happy shriek and cacophonous laughter erupts from across the lawn - breaking their focus - and it’s over as quickly as it started.

 

Suddenly it’s all too much for Danny, so he drains his bottle and sets it on the table and then stands up. “I think I’m gonna head out.”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Yeah… you know, I’m so, so happy for Kono, but I’m starting to find all of this happiness a little oppressive right now, so...”

 

“I’ll go with you,” Steve stands quickly.

 

“No, babe, you should stay and have fun… I don’t wanna ruin your night because I’m in a shitty mood.”

 

“You aren’t ruining my night, Danny. Look, I’m beat, too, and the party’s winding down anyway.”

 

“Steve, I’m just going to go home and go to bed.”

 

“Why don’t you come over to the house – I’ve got a few Longboards in the fridge.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Come on, Danno. We can commiserate.”

 

Danny hesitates for a minute and thinks about how empty and lonely his house is when Grace (or now Melissa) isn’t around. “Yeah, sure… what the hell.”

 

Steve smiles a beatific smile that makes Danny’s stomach do a somersault, and he pulls Danny toward the exit. He flags down a cab at the front of the resort, and they both climb in the back. Danny immediately rests his head back and closes his eyes, while Steve makes idle conversation with the driver. Danny is surprised when Steve nudges him and tells him they are at the house – he must have actually fallen asleep – and even more surprised when Steve’s wallet materializes and he pays the fare.

 

They grab the beers from the fridge and head out to the chairs on the lawn, settling in and getting comfortable. They sit for a moment, just quietly watching the waves, but then Danny starts to talk, and Steve sits back and listens as Danny pours out his heart about Rachel. A couple of hours and a few beers later, Danny is talked out, and they lapse back to their silent contemplation of the waves.

 

Steve stands up. “Come on, Danno,” he says, holding out his hand to help pull his partner to his feet.

 

“Where’re we going?”

 

“To bed.”

 

“Oh, right… sorry. I’ll call a cab…”

 

“You don’t need to call a cab, Danny,” Steve huffs. “You can sleep here.”

 

“Okay,” Danny answers readily, because he honestly does just want to go to sleep, and the idea of getting home to do that seems daunting.

 

It says something about the nature of their relationship that Danny doesn’t question Steve when he steers Danny toward his bedroom. They’ve both slept in there together on occasion before, in unusual circumstances; and they’ve slept other places together, too. Needs must, and all that…

 

Danny wanders into the bathroom while Steve starts to open the windows and then pull the bedding down. Danny emerges a few minutes later, with just a t-shirt and boxers on, and he drops the rest of his clothes on the floor and immediately crawls into the bed, groaning in relief. “I used your toothbrush,” Danny slurs as Steve heads to the bathroom himself. He stops to glare at his partner, but sees that Danny is completely unrepentant and Steve ends up smiling instead.

 

When Steve crawls into the bed a few minutes later, Danny turns on his side to face him. “Are we ever going to get things right?” he asks sleepily.

 

Steve moves forward, gently grabs Danny’s face between his hands, and kisses him lightly. “We could,” he answers, searching Danny’s face for a reaction. Danny smiles and closes his eyes; he is asleep in seconds.

 

\-------

Steve’s eyes snap open and he looks for the source of his suddenly awakened state. It take him a couple of seconds to realize it was Danny – thrashing around behind him. He rolls over and places his hand lightly on his partner’s shoulder. “Hey, Danno, it’s okay, buddy…” Steve tries to calm him quietly without waking him. It doesn’t work though and Danny’s agitation continues. When he thinks he hears his partner mumble “Matty,” his heart breaks fractionally and he sidles up behind Danny and spoons around him. He slides one arm under Danny’s pillow and the other over his torso and pulls him in close. “It’s okay, Danno. Shhhhh… it’s okay…” he soothes, and eventually Danny settles down again.

\-------

 

S6E1 - Director’s notes: _The camera pans slowly through Steve McGarrett’s bedroom, starting at the door, past the open window with the curtain fluttering lightly in the breeze._ _The camera pans downward, revealing what is obviously the remains of two tuxedos dumped haphazardly on the rug. The camera sweeps up to the bed, and Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are seen spooning together, their legs intertwined, half covered by a green sheet. They are both wearing t-shirts and boxer shorts. As the camera moves closer, Steve’s eyes open and he blinks several times, looking at the back of Danny’s head. A slow smile spreads over his face._

 

  

When he wakes up again a few hours later, he is still spooning his partner, and he can feel Danny’s light grip on his arm and one finger moving softly back and forth across his skin. Steve lifts his head and looks at his partner’s face.

 

“So this is new,” Danny says, not opening his eyes yet.

 

“Uh, yeah. I guess it is.”

 

Steve pulls Danny over so that he is lying on his back and he tucks himself up against his partner’s side. Danny opens his eyes and looks slightly uncomfortable. “So, uh… I think I remember some kissing… was there kissing?” Danny asks, wincing a little bit.

 

“Yeah, there was kissing, Danno,” Steve replies easily.

 

“And, did I, uh… did I fall asleep during, said-kissing?”

 

Steve huffs a little. “Yeah, you did.”

 

Danny groans and scrubs his face with his hands. “Jesus … nice, Williams,” he mutters to himself and sighs. “What time is it?” he asks a moment later, flopping his hands back down on the bed.

 

 “I’m not sure. A little after 6, maybe? The sun’s just coming up.”

 

Danny groans. “God… too early. I vote we go back to sleep.” He glances reluctantly at Steve because what he really wants to do is close his eyes and try to compose himself a little more before he has to face this… situation.

 

“Nah… come on, Danny. We’re already up…” Steve grins and then bends down and presses a soft, sweet kiss to Danny’s mouth. Danny doesn’t resist, but after a moment, he lets out a deep sigh.

 

Steve pulls back. “What?”

 

Danny runs his hands over his face again. “I don’t know, Steve. I don’t know if this is such a good idea.”

 

“What… are you kidding?” Steve asks, surprised. “I mean, you _are_ kidding, right? Because it seems to me that we’ve both been trying to get exactly here for the last five years. You _do_ want this, don’t you, Danny?”

 

“No. I mean, yes… but…” Danny lets out a frustrated noise.

 

“But what, Danno?”

 

“But… a lot of things.”

 

“Like…?”

 

“Like… we both just got out of relationships. And I have a daughter. And there’s this Rachel situation now. And why would you ever want to saddle yourself with me and all my baggage? I mean, it’s gotta be bad enough that you get it all day long – would you really want to come home to it at night as well?”

 

Danny looks so unbearably vulnerable that it makes Steve’s heart clench in his chest. He hates that for Danny, life is the thing that always throws you a sucker punch. “Okay, first, we both know neither of those relationships had staying power. Second, I love Gracie – you know that. I love her almost as much as I love her father.” Danny flicks his eyes sharply at Steve who just smiles. “Third, we’ll get through this thing with Rachel together. Fourth, you don’t have any more baggage than I do, Danny. And fifth, you’re right, I do get all of your bitching and crap all day long, so it seems to me, it’s only fair that I should also get the best part to come home to at night, too.” Steve leans down and captures Danny’s mouth again.

 

Danny gives in to it for a minute and groans a tiny bit when Steve’s tongue sneaks past his lips and into his mouth. But reality is always there to remind Danny that the next shoe could drop any second and he pulls his mouth away again and closes his eyes against the sight of what he wants so badly but doesn’t think he can ever really have.

 

“Come on, Danny. You said it yourself. We keep picking the wrong people. It seems to me the things we spend the most time looking for in life are usually right in front of us.”

 

“Listen to me,” Danny says, opening his eyes and looking seriously at Steve. “You do _not_ want this, okay?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want this, Danny? I _do_ want this – I have for five years. Are you going to try to tell me that you haven’t?”

 

“No,” Danny sighs.

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“The problem is… the problem is that I _do_ want this… a helluva lot more than I’ve wanted anything in a very, very long time.”

 

Steve beams and leans in to kiss Danny again, but Danny stops him after just a couple of seconds with a hand to the chest.

 

“The problem is… it’s been a really crappy year…”

 

Steve sobers a little. “I know, Danny. I get that.”

 

“No you don’t get it. Look, it’s been a really crappy year. Like, a _really_ crappy year,” he says, looking sadly at Steve who nods slightly in acknowledgement. “And I don’t think I could handle it if one more thing went wrong… and if we did this thing and then something happened…”

 

“Nothing’s going to happen, Danny.”

 

“You can’t know that. We could hate it – being together – it could completely not work, and then everything we _do_ have would be ruined.”

 

“Danny, I’m not going to hate being with you,” Steve retorts, exasperated.

 

“I'll say again, you can’t know that…”

 

“God, Danny! I’ve seen the worst you have to offer. I’ve seen you angry, I’ve seen you grieving, I’ve seen you hurt... I know all of your secrets and you know mine – well, all the ones that aren’t classified – there’s nothing you could say or do that’s going to make me not want to be with you! Come on! We’ve already pretty much been together for the last five years, can’t we just add the sex?” Steve asks with a frustrated laugh.

 

“You could get yourself killed,” Danny says flatly.

 

Steve stiffens. “I won’t.”

 

Danny snorts.

 

“Seriously, Danny, I won’t.”

 

“Your problem is, you throw yourself into dangerous situations like they’re a day at the park – come to think of it, they probably _are_ a day at the park for you. And _my_ problem is, I don’t think I could start something here with you and then have you go and get yourself killed. Because if that happened, I don’t think I could survive it – not after losing Grace and Meka, and then Matty, and now this thing with Rachel...” Danny looks away uneasily and then back at Steve, his vulnerability on full display. “I just couldn’t do it…”

 

“Danno,” Steve says softly. “I’m not going to get myself killed.”

 

Danny barks a laugh. “That’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said! You _know_ all this crazy shit you do is going to catch up with you some day.”

 

“It won’t happen.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because now I’ll have a better reason to make sure it doesn’t.” He kisses Danny again.

 

Danny pulls away and stares at Steve. “I’m not sure whether I should be gloating or throttling you for essentially admitting that you have a death wish.”

 

“Danny, look,” Steve gives him an indulgent smile. “I don’t have a death wish – I’ve _never_ had a death wish. I’m just saying that knowing I’d have you to come home to, is extra motivation to _make sure_ I make it home at the end of the day.”

 

Danny stares at Steve for a moment. “That is about the corniest thing I have ever heard,” he finally says, erupting in his uniquely manic laughter.

 

Steve huffs and leans down to capture Danny’s mouth. Danny giggles into his mouth for a few seconds and then sighs and let’s Steve’s tongue explore for a minute before pulling back yet again.

 

“Are you trying to kiss me into submission? Is that what you’re trying to do? Kiss me until you get what you want?”

 

“It’s what you want too, Danny. Don’t forget that.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“You didn’t what?”

 

“I didn’t forget.”

 

“So you _do_ want this?”

 

“ _Of course_ I want this. What in the entire last five years have I said or done that would make you possibly believe I don’t want this.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re going to be such a huge pain in my ass, aren’t you?”

 

“ _HA!_ ” Danny barks out a loud laugh.

 

It takes Steve a couple of seconds, but when he finally gets what he just said, his eyes get very wide and he blushes furiously. “No pun intended!” he says quickly.

 

“Are you sure, babe? ‘Cause I could be a huge pain in your ass, if you want me to,” Danny says suggestively, as he pushes Steve over and drapes his body on Steve’s back, his semi-hard cock slotting nicely in the cleft of Steve’s ass. Danny bends down and starts to kiss and lick Steve’s neck and the side of his face while he rocks slowly up and back. Steve groans eagerly and turns his head a little more, reaching for Danny’s mouth with his own.

 

They continue like that for a few minutes, rocking back and forth, but the awkward position makes it difficult for their mouths to find satisfaction and Steve eventually makes a small, frustrated noise. Danny understands immediately and lifts his body so Steve can rotate around on to his back, reaching up to grab for Danny as soon as he does.

 

When their hips finally make contact, Steve squeaks and Danny smiles into his kiss, causing Steve to retaliate by reaching around and grabbing Danny’s ass and pulling them tightly against each other. Danny chokes a little and pushes his hips down harder and they both groan in pleasure.

 

It’s not long before Steve needs more and he forces them up into a sitting position, “Off… off… get your clothes off,” he rasps desperately as he tears first at his t-shirt and then Danny’s. They both somehow manage to wiggle out of their boxers and Steve pounces on Danny, eliciting a soft “umph” from his partner. Steve straddles him, but then quickly bends over and grabs some lube from the nightstand drawer. He squeezes a liberal amount into his fist and quickly lines up their cocks - they seem to fit together perfectly – and Steve smirks at Danny and grabs his hand, bring it to join his own. Soon, they are both panting hard, Steve with his head thrown back and Danny with his eyes squeezed shut. He reaches his free hand up and tugs at Steve, wanting that talented tongue back in his own mouth again, and Steve obliges by leaning down on his other arm to make the connection, but making sure their hands don’t lose focus.

 

Steve gets so lost in the separate sensations of Danny’s mouth and Danny’s hand, that he surprises himself when he comes, his body jolting and his mouth losing purchase. Danny groans at the loss, but Steve doesn’t think he has anywhere near enough coordination to go back so he ducks his head down to Danny’s neck instead, and licks and sucks lightly. Danny looks down between their bodies and sees Steve’s cock twitching and pulsing, the last of his come dribbling out of the top; it’s making a mess, but also adding brilliantly to the slick slide of their hands. He squeezes his hand a fraction tighter and Steve follows suit, and it’s only a few more glides of their fists before Danny’s own orgasm explodes out of him. He arches his back and lets go of his cock, letting Steve finish him off, but using both hands to pull Steve’s head up so he can get that tongue back in his mouth. Danny pants and gasps into Steve’s mouth for a minute and Steve just lies there, his fist still pumping slowly, compliant and happy to let Danny do whatever he wants.

 

Soon enough it becomes too much and Danny bats Steve’s hand away and Steve smirks and drops down next to his partner. “Ugh,” Danny complains, looking down at the mess of come and sweat on his body. Steve reaches down in response and grabs the corner of the blanket, hauling it up to wipe them off and then throwing it as far off them as possible. Danny swipes his hand across the sheet and then tries to wipe the side of Steve’s head where he had grabbed him with his come-covered hand. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he mumbles.

 

Steve smiles into the side of Danny’s neck. “’S okay,” he says and reaches down to pull the sheet up this time, covering them up as they snuggle close together.

 

“Sleep…” Danny says – or at least that’s what Steve thinks he says, because it’s largely unintelligible. Steve just grunts and they are both asleep instantly.    

 

\-------

Steve wakes up a couple hours later, hot and sweaty and still wrapped around Danny. The sun is well up now, shining brightly into the bedroom. He sees that Danny is awake, apparently unaware that Steve is as well. Steve watches silently as every shade of uncertainty and anxiety flickers across Danny’s face.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Stop what?” Danny freezes, startled at Steve’s words.

 

“I can see that you’re already waiting for something bad to happen.”

 

Danny rolls to face Steve, looking at him for a few moments, insecurity written all over his face. “Just… please… promise me that you won’t leave me, too,” Danny says eventually, and, embarrassed by his own neediness, he ducks his face into Steve’s neck.

 

”Danny, I’ve been in love with you for five years, and if I didn’t leave you before we starting having sex, there’s no way I’m going to leave you now.”

 

“You keep saying that.”

 

“What?”

 

“That you love me.”

 

Steve pulls Danny’s chin up so he can look him in the eyes. “Hey, you get that, right? I mean, that I love you… you understand that I really mean that, don’t you?” There is concern in Steve’s voice and features.

 

Danny stares at Steve for a long moment, and then lets go, finally admitting to himself what he’d been too afraid to admit for the last five years. “Yeah, I get that. And, you know… for the record… I feel the same.”

 

“Oh, and how is that exactly,” Steve teases, echoing the day they were hauled out from the rubble of a parking garage.

 

“You gonna make me say it?” Danny smiles at the memory.

 

“Uh huh,” Steve answers smugly.

 

“I love you, too, babe. Come ‘ere,” he laughs as he pulls Steve’s happy grin down into another messy kiss.

  

_End scene - cut to opening credits_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, your comments make me happy!


End file.
